A Strange And Ordinary Day
by JHLPROJECT
Summary: Closed I'm sorry.. I'm not continuing this anymore.
1. Default Chapter

_**I am alone...**_

_**It's dark here...**_

_**I'm afraid...**_

_**There's no light...**_

_**I need someone...**_

_**Like my brother...**_

_**Or a friend...**_

_**But no one's here...**_

_**I hear breathing...**_

_**Is anyone here?**_

_...Yeah I am._

I gasped. I woke up stunned and I found myself on my bed.

_**Oh thank god. It was just a dream...**_

_...I'm sorry. It wasn't._

I gasped, this time loud and more like yelling.

My brother, Kiyo, rushed into my room. "What happened?"

**"I heard something..."** I cried.

"Oh come on. It was nothing."

Zatch came in and rubbed his eyes. "What was all that screaming?"

"Oh. Julie, here, just had a nightmare that's all."

**"No it wasn't! I woke up and I heard someone in my room here!"** I frowned.

"Ok so you heard something but don't make a big deal out of this..."

I looked at him with my watery eyes and asked him.** "Can you spend the night in my room?"**

"What?"

**"Spend the night?" **

"Yeah I heard what you said but...you...are already...uhh...grown up?"

**"Please? Just one night...I won't ask anymore."**

"Ughh...uhh...fine then."

My brother, Kiyo, spent the night in my room and I didn't hear anything. Little did I know that someone was watching me...

The next day Kiyo and I began our day getting ready for school. Zatch, obviously, grabbed my brothers leg and asked him if he could go to school as well.

"Please?" he asked.

"No.." Kiyo mumbled.

"Please."

"No."

"Please...No...Please? ...No...Kiyo, PLEASE!"

I, on the other hand, was brushing my hair and making sure everything was nice and neat. I ran downstairs and saw my mother.

**"Morning mom!"**

"Morning, sweetie!" She kissed me on the cheek.

Kiyo and I got our lunches and schoolbags and headed out the door.

"Please let me go to school with you! I won't bother you, I promise. Just take me to school!" Zatch clung on the my brother's leg.

My brother got annoyed and screamed. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

At that moment Zatch started to cry. I comforted him.

"Kiyo, that's not nice! You better take him to school!" my mother scolded him.

"Oh geezz...what a wimp. But he better not bother me."

"WWOOOOOPPPPPHHHIIIIEEEE!" Zatch yelled and race out the door.

Kiyo, Zatch, and I walked to school the whole way. After 10 minutes we made it to school and went toward our classes.

**"Bye."** I said.

"Bye..." Kiyo mumbled back.

Zatch got a bit confused but he went with Kiyo. Throughout the day everything was going swell. I talked with my friends, ate lunch, and went back home. Everything was the same until I went grocery shopping. It was dark and my mother made me run errands since I was already done with my homework and chores. I went and got everything that my mother wanted me to and I saw a boy. He looked as if he were hungry and homeless. I looked at him and felt sorry. I raced back home and then came back. He was still there with his head down. I quickly went to the bakery and bought some pasteries.

I went up to the boy. **"Here, eat this."**

The boy stared at me. He looked down at the pastery and looked back up to me. He smiled and took it. I watched him gobble it down. After he was done, I offered him some more.

"Thank you..." he said.

His voice sounded so familiar to me but I just shrugged. It looked as if the boy was really hungry since he finished it so quickly. I smile and began to walk back home. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around. The boy was following me.

_**Oh dear...now he's following me. What would mom say if I brought a homeless boy here? **_

I just shrugged again and decided to take the boy home.


	2. Kain, The Little Boy With Golden Yellow ...

Thanks for the reviews! Well I'm new and this is my second story so enjoy!

* * *

The boy followed me. All the way home and believe me I was exhausted and as for that little boy, he was just doing fine. I finally made it to the house and went in. I left the door open to see if he came in and he did. I scurried to my kitchen and got something to eat.

"Hey it's cold here. Julie! Close the door!" Kiyo yelled from upstairs.

**"Alright!"** I called back.

I looked around, there was no sign of that boy.

_**I guess he went back out...**_

I shut the door and ate my bag of chips. I put down the groceries on the counter and then headed toward my room. I yawned, I was tired and I thought a nice nap would make me feel better. I took a stretch during the flight up the stairs. I went to my door and turned the knob.

I jumped and screamed. **"Ahh!"** This one was short.

There standing in the middle of my room was the boy who followed me. My heart slowed down. I heard footsteps and I was alarmed.

_**Oh, no. What do I do? What do I do?**_

I thought to myself. I had to do something with the boy. The knob turned.

_**Oh man. Quick, Julie!**_

The door swung open. It was my brother, Kiyo.

"What's going on hear? I thought I heard a scream."

**"Sorry.."** I said, **"that was me."**

"Oh...well I'll be in my room if you need anything."

**"Sure.."**

He shut the door and I let out a breath. The boy, who had been behind me, was staring at me.

**"Geez...now I gotta put up with him."** I mumbled.

"Sorry..."

**"Huh?"** I looked down. **"No, no. It's not a problem."**

"Yeah it is. I should have never followed you." The boy looked sad.

**"It's alright. Why don't I go ask my mom and you could spend the night?"**

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

**"Yeah just don't scare me like that."**

"Got it."

**"And hey...what's your name?"**

"Kain..."

**"Ok..Kain. My name is Julie and well I have to go to school tomorrow so you have to stay here." **

"Alright." He smiled and his sliver-grayish hair fell over his golden yellow eyes.

He looked familiar to me like Zatch but I just shrugged it off. I made Kain his bed and I was ready for bed. I yawned and tucked myself in. We both said good night and fell asleep.

**Kain's POV------------------------------**

_Wow..I can't believe I get to stay here. _

I looked around and it was nice and cozy here. Julie was fast asleep and I began to ponder around her room. I took out my book and slipped it into her backpack. I smiled and went back to my bed and fell asleep.

**Julie's POV-------------------------------**

Kain and I woke up and I started to get dress. I walked up to my bathroom and shut the door, in minutes, I was out the door all ready. I told Kain to take a shower while I went out to buy clothes for him. I ran out the door and found the nearest shopping mall and bought some shirts, pants, and shoes. I spent a lot of my money but I still had some more back home. By the time I came back home, he was out of the shower and I dressed him. He wore the red shirt with beige cargo pants with some sneakers I bought for him. I gave him a cap to wear and tilted it a bit. I made him some food and I had to leave. I grabbed a piece of toast for myself and left Kain's food in my room. Kiyo was waiting for me and I came down. We left with Zatch clinging on Kiyo's leg. We made it just in time for school. I got to my sit and the bell rang.

_**Whew, I made it...**_

My math teacher gave us a long lecture and soon told us to take out our notebooks. I reached in my bag. I looked inside and had a puzzled look. Inside there was a orange book.

_**Huh? How did that get in here?**_

I took out my notebook and the orange book. I studied the book. I opened it and examined it.

_**What in the world? I can't even read this...**_

I turned the page. I kept looking at the strange letters.

My teacher cleared his throat, "Ahem..Julie? I would like for you to solve the problem."

I stood up and answered, **"Huh? Oh...uhh..x2/3(8-13)+7."**

I sat back down and the teacher said, "That's correct.."

I studied the book again. I flipped the page. There was a page that I could read. It was in orange words.

**"Sap-par?"** I stared at it. **_Sapparah..._**

**"Sap-par-rah?" **I mumbled.

I shrugged and put the book back in my backpack. The day went smoothly and it was finally time to go home. Kiyo and I walked back home.

* * *

Well I'm gonna put up the next one today or tomorrow..I'm not sure when though...  
Thanks for the reviews again! 


	3. My New Mamodo

I finally arrived home and I ran upstairs. I decided to take the book out. I reached into my bag and took it out. I went back into the same page where I was before...

Sappapah

_**Sapparah...**_

**"Sap-par-rah..."** I said to myself reading it again and again.

"What'cha doing?" Kale said behind me.

**"Ahh!"** I fell over. **"I told you not to scare me like that!"**

"Sorry...but whatcha reading?" he looked over.

I took the book and said, **"Uhh...biology homework that's all."**

I placed it back on my desk and began to read it again. Kain was looking over my shoulder but I didn't notice.

**"Hmm..."** I studied the book more.

I flipped the pages but all I could read was this word.

_**Sapparah...Sapparah...**_

I closed the book and told Kain that I would bring him back some food. He nodded. I went downstairs, made two sandwiches and went back upstairs. Kain was sitting neatly on my bed.

**"Here you go...you must be starving."** I handed him the sandwiches.

"Thank you.." He said and took them.

After he had his first one, he just stared down.

**"What's wrong? You don't like it?"**

"I do like it but I have to tell you something..."

I stared at him waiting for an answer.

He swallowed. "I have to tell you...that I was the one in your room the past two days ago..."

**"Huh? But how'd yo-you get in?" **I was confused at that point.

"I didn't...that's the point. I didn't know how I got there. I was in your dream...I'm sorry--but I didn't know how I got there. Nor I didn't know how I got out of it..." he looked down not staring at me.

Then I asked him, **"Were you the one who put that book inside my backpack?"**

"Yeah...I wanted to find my owner or a Mamodo partner."

At that point, I was really confused until he said, "A Mamodo such as I, are sent to this world and battle other Mamodos like Zatch...then once you defeat one then that one goes back to the Mamodo World and never return here. After all of the Mamodos are destroyed, one is crowned the king of all Mamodos."

**"Ok...I understand that but...ZATCH? Is a Mamodo?"**

"Yeah...and Mamodos have some special ability."

**"So then what do you have?"**

"I don't know...so I put that book in your bag so if you were able to read it then...we would be Mamodo partners."

**"I see. And I could read it so would that make us partners?"**

"Yeah...I guess."

**"Oh." **

Kain and I were in deep thought until I sprung up and said, **"Come on, now we're partners, aren't you happy?"**

"You're happy? I thought you wouldn't be.."

**"Of course I am.."** I said trying to sound cheerful though I was a bit confused.

At that point, Kain smiled and hugged me. I smiled as well and then I showed him the book and asked him if this was his. He nodded. I thought about Kiyo and Zatch and what Kain said about fighting. I hated to fight and I especially didn't want to fight with my brother. I sighed. It was almost time for dinner and I told him that I was gonna eat. He nodded. I went downstairs and met up with my brother. I stared at him and then back at Zatch.

"Are you okay?" my brother asked.

**"Yea.." **I said picking at my food.** "May I take my food upstairs?"**

"Yes you may," my mother said.

I went upstairs with my food. I was too deep in thought to eat. I shrugged and decided to go to sleep. Kain was sitting on my bed. I handed him food and then went to my computer. I signed on to AIM...

**Username:** MyJuLiE 3  
**Password:**

_Connecting..._

_Verifying Name and Password..._

_Starting Services..._

My Buddy List popped up. My friend "xxKCLoveMexx" was on.

**MyJuLiE 3:** Hi

A couple seconds later...

**xxKCLoveMexx:** Hi! I miss you! So what's up?

I typed back...

**MyJuLiE 3:** I miss you too..well this is the weirdest thing that ever happened to me

**xxKCLoveMexx:** Like what?

**MyJuLiE 3**: Well I brought a homeless boy with me and I didn't even tell my mom.

**xxKCLoveMexx: **No way! Is he cute?

**MyJuLiE 3:** Hey he's a little boy and I guess he's a bit cute.

**xxKCLoveMexx:** I wish he was older...

**MyJuLiE 3**: pleaseeee

**xxKCLoveMexx:** J/K

**MyJuLiE 3:** very funny...

**xxKCLoveMexx:** Sorry I have to go..

**xxKCLoveMexx:** Talk to you next time?

**MyJuLiE 3:** Sure.

**xxKCLoveMexx:** Later..

And she signed off...

I sighed and signed off as well. Kain finished his food and then I decided to go to sleep.


	4. My First Battle

The next day I woke up nice and early.

**"Ughh...woah, I surely woke up early," **I said as I looked at my clock then fell back on my bed.

I stared at the ceiling thinking. **_Hmm...I wonder...what should I do today?_**

"Good morning," Kain said rubbing his eyes and yawning.

**"Morning..how'd ya sleep?" **

"Good and you?"

**"Great!"**

He smiled and jumped off the bed. "Can I come to school as well?"

**"Huh? Come to school? I can't let anyone see you though."**

"I know but I just want to explore outside. I promise nobody will see me. Please!" Kain whined.

**"Alright...you promise." **

I got off the bed and told Kain to get dressed while I took a shower. He nodded and I went inside the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got my clothes on. I got out and Kain was ready. I made sure I had everything in my backpack and put on my shoes. I took the book so I could study it more. I walk through the hallway and saw no sign of anyone. I walk with Kain through the hallway and down the stairs. My brother, Kiyo, was sleeping so it was okay. I got my lunch and left Kiyo a note saying that I left early and headed out the door.

Kain and I ran out the door smelling the fresh air.

"Ahh! It's so great to be outside!" Kain said.

**"Yeah I guess so..." **

We walked to school and half of the way Kain stopped all of a sudden. We were in a forest which I like to call it _'short cut.'_

**"Hey. Why'd you stop?"** I asked.

He didn't say anything and I looked at him. It looked as if he were freak out.

**"Hello?" **I waved my hand in front of his face.

"There someone coming..." he said and turned his face.

I looked towards his direction and saw nothing. A few moments later I saw a short boy popped out along with a taller boy. I got surprised and fell.

**"Owww..."** I said.

The boy and the little kid jumped over Kain and I. We turned around and looked at them soon enough the taller one shouted.

"Ran-na!"

**"What?"** I questioned and then I was pulled by Kain.

"Move!" He shouted.

He pushed me and we were almost struck by big boulders.

**"What in the world?"** I said.

I looked toward the taller one and the shorter one. I noticed the taller one had a book just like mine but different color and the shorter one looked like Kain.

**"Wh-Who are yo-you? And why did you do th-that?"** I asked.

"Hehe...well I want that book of yours and my name is none of your concern." He chuckled.

I looked at him. He had a badboy look. Leather jacket, a pair of earrings on his ear, leather gloves, and tied ponytail. His black hair went real nice with his leather jacket. The shorter guy had brown eyes that went with his dark brown hair and dirty clothes. By the looks of this, the one with the leather jacket didn't take good care of his shorter friend.

**"My book? What do you want that for?" **

"Oh...just to burned it." He smirked.

**"Oh. You aren't going to burn it and you're not gonna take that from me!"** I said and stood up.

"Oh really? Then I must do this the hard way.." He took out his book and read the spell.

"Han-rah!" He shouted and then rocks from the sky fell down upon us.

None of got injured but Kain and I fell hard on the floor. I decided to do the same and took out my book. I read the spell.

**"Sapparah!" **

Soon enough Kain's hand started to glow white and then it shot out so fast that when I blinked it was gone.

"What the---!" the boy said and ran out of the way.

It left a burning mark.

_**Opps..sorry tree. I wonder what was that...**_

Kain looked at his hand and then at me. He gave me the WOW-look.

"Alright...no more fun and games! It's serious now!"

**_Ooo...I think he's getting pissed._** I giggled.

"What's so FUNNY? I'll show you. I won't get defeated by a girl and a stupid little boy!" He shouted and screamed, "Teh-ha-rah!"

The ground started to shake and then rocks formed out of the ground.

**"What's hap-happening?"** I said and the boy smirked.

"Julie!" Kain screamed and we grabbed each others hand.

**"Don't let go..." **I said and the ground began to split in between us.

It was splitting so much that we had to let go. **_What do I do now? Kiyo I wish you were here right now.._**

"Zaa-kirrr!"

**"Huh?"** I spunned around and guess what. My brother did come.

A bright yellow light shone through the air and then hit the taller one and shorter one. I noticed that it was lightning. Kiyo and Zatch came through after. The taller one got up and looked at the shorter one.

"Oh no. Mitch! The book!"

The shorter one who was called Mitch looked at his book and ran towards it. The book was burning. "NOO! Don't, don't! Ahh..." and he disappeared. The taller one got up and ran. Kiyo and Zatch looked at them and soon my brother spotted me.

"OH MY GOD Julie! I can't believe it's you. How did you get into this mess?"

I looked down and my brother apologized for screaming and he said it again with a quieter tone.

"How did you get into this me---" He stopped and looked down. It was my book.

"How'd you get that bo--" He stopped again and looked at Kain.

"Hmm...I see now. You have a Mamodo." He said.

"Kiyo? He's a Mamodo like me? Can he shoot lightning too?" Zatch said.

I stared at him wide eyed.**_ He was the one who shot lightning?_**

I stood up and walked to towards the exit of the forest.

"Hey wait a minute. Were you hiding him?" Kiyo asked pointing at Kain.

I nodded and he asked another question, "Why did you bring him?"

I didn't answer him but said, **"Come on...Kain." **

Kain walked to me and held my hand. We walked to school. My brother, on the other hand, didn't ask anymore questions but thought to ask them afterschool. I wouldn't have mind but it was sure going to be a long day at school. Kain and Zatch went to go play somewhere and Kiyo and I went to our classes. I sighed and sat in my seat and then Suzie came up to me.

**"He's in class,"** I told her.

"Oh..yeah. Sorry," She said. She turned to go out of my classroom and then turned back to me.

**"Zatch is somewhere playing with a friend,"** I said.

"Right...sorry." She turned and left.

Usually everytime she came up to me was either to ask where Kiyo was or where Zatch was. I did kind of feel sad for her but in the end she would always stay happy and never let a smile go to a frown. The teacher came through the door and the room became slient. The day went pretty fast and I was missing Kain a bit. I twirled my pencil and drew Zatch and Kain on my paper.

The bell rang and a bunch of kids rushed out. Kiyo and I met each other outside. We were slient until Zatch and Kain popped out of nowhere.

"AHHH!" Kiyo and I screamed and then said, "I told you not to do that!"

"Hey...it wasn't my idea. It was his." Kain crossed his arms and pointed at Zatch who was smiling.

"Oh Kiyo! I missed you. Kain wouldn't do anything fun..." Zatch said grabbing Kiyo's leg.

"Get off of me!" Kiyo shook his leg.

I looked at Kain and he was still crossing his arms. I smiled and then I started to walk back home. Kain followed but I didn't know what Kiyo and Zatch were doing back there.


End file.
